far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 378 - Nintendo Hates Us!
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 378 - Nintendo Hates Us! is the three hundred seventy-eighth regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the forty-fourth episode of Season 5. Video Overview Tuesday Episode Kurt says that Far Lands or Bust has been shifted to make room for MindCrack Ultra Hardcore. 13,000 Megabytes Kurt says that the world save has just passed 13,000 megabytes according to Minecraft's statistics. Also, the fundraiser has reached $6,845.07 this years, continuing to cement it as a Platinum Sponsor. Dash-Con Failure After the scam of Mineorama was revealed and its creators vanished, the YouTubers in New Work held an impromptu meet and greet. Similarly, a Tumblr convention Dash-Con, supposedly to happen in the suburbs of Chicago where Kurt lived failure. It was not a scam, but the runners were very inexperienced and the attendance was low and a failure. It may come from big conventions being very hard to get into so people try other things and are inexperienced and go to inexperienced areas. Question: Since you're into racing games so much, why don't you play Mario Kart 8? First off, Kurt does not own a Wii U and only records PC games. Secondly, Kurt says that he would not support Nintendo products as they go out of their way to hate Let's Plays. Although he does not take many stands based on company's positions, Kurt does with Nintendo as the corporation hates what he does for a living. Question: What brand of electronics do you usually purchase? Kurt does not really have brand loyalty, but he has a Samsung TV after an LG one and a Sony Blu-Ray, but only purchased after his old Toshiba DVD player failed. With computer monitors, Kurt has had good luck with Dell monitors and has a 24 inch ultra sharp one. He more wants reliability instead of features, and also has an Epson scanner. Question: Have you ever pressed F3 by accident? Kurt has not accidentally pressed F3, and avoids doing it so much to where he has to think about it in other serieses. Question: Did you ever have to stop a recording? Every once in a while Kurt has to, usually because of audio issues, but the most famous time was the Hidey Hole Paradox. He did play up the incident a little bit by editing in spooky music and leaving the episode on a cliffhanger. Kurt tries to avoid redoing episodes as it is 'off the cuff' commentary. Question: Etho is playing TerraFirmaCraft and it looks so much fun, are you thinking of doing a Let's Play of it? Kurt is not really in to modded Minecraft enough to make a Let's Play, and Far Lands or Bust is almost a mod. Question: What steps have you taken to ensure the Far Lands or Bust world is notg lost forever? Do you use some kind of off-site back-up in case of computer crash or some other failure? Kurt has local back-ups and uses CrashPlan as an off-site back-up for Far Lands or Bust and Kerbal Space Program. Kurt recommends CrashPlan for unlimited off-site back-ups. Question: Whats your wish list for the game SpinTires Kurt wishes SpinTires was more a game and had a more game-like interface. Digging in for the final Hidey Hole, Kurt hears a bunch of Zombies. The game looks and plays very good but it is not very game-like. Trivia * The end slate links to MindCrack Minecraft UHC 17 - E07 - Insane, Assetto Corsa - Multiplayer Race Weekend... with real people!, and Let's Play Lifeless Planet - 15 - Meteor Crater.